User talk:GrimWithAGasMask
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Modern Grim Reaper page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, no problem. I enjoy helping out especially when I enjoy reading the story. Thank you for posting it. You can leave a message on my talk page anytime you post some new pastas on here. GreyOwl (talk) 13:18, August 18, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) hello I noticed you where wanting to write a story about a car, as well as that you liked cars. Well I liked cars to and I saw your blog and decided I would ask you if you wanted to collab on a pasta about a car sometime.Azo anonzo/tenebris eschlar (my spirit name/special) tyler 1395 20:32, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, I think you're speaking to the wrong person - was the one who left that message, not me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:06, June 8, 2015 (UTC)